Back to the Future Part 4
by TheGeek1337
Summary: Six months after the events of Back to the Future Part 3, the DeLorean Time Machine mysteriously returns to Hill Valley, driverless.


It was late at night at Twin Pines Mall. Doc Brown began to talk as Marty filmed him.

"Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown. I'm standing on the parking lot of Twin Pines Mall. It's Saturday morning, October 26th, 1985, 1:18 A.M., and this is temporal experiment number one."

Doc turned and called for his dog, Einstein.

"C'min, Einy, hey hey boy, get in there, that a boy, in you go, get down, get your seatbelt on, that's it."

Doc finished strapping Einstein into the front seat of the DeLorean. He took out a clock from his pocket and held it next to the clock around Einstein's neck.

"Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. Got it?"

"Right, check, Doc." Marty replied.

"Good. Have a good trip, Einstein, watch your head."

Doc closed the door to the DeLorean and grabbed a remote control off of the ground.

"You got that thing hooked up to the...car?" Marty asked, astonished.

Doc revved the engines and said, "Watch this." Marty turned his camera and pointed it at the car. "Yeah, okay. Got it." Marty replied.

Doc began to drive the car across the mall parking lot making the car go further and further away from them. Marty turned the camera to look at Doc.

"The me, the car, the car!" Doc exclaimed.

Marty turned the camera again and pointed it at the car which was now facing them from the edge of the parking lot.

"If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit." Doc declared.

He hit the acceleration and the car began heading toward them. The car continued to accelerate as it moved closer and closer to them. Suddenly, the car the began to spark and right as it was about to hit them, it disappeared leaving a trail of fire from where it had been. Doc and Marty looked in amazement and shock. Doc began to laugh.

"Ha, what did I tell you, eighty-eight miles per hour! The temporal displacement occurred at exactly 1:20 a.m. and zero seconds!"

Marty leaned down to pick up the license plate that had fallen off the car.

"Hot! Jesus Christ! Jesus Christ, Doc, you disintegrated Einstein!"

"Calm down, Marty. I didn't disintegrate anything. The molecular structure of both Einstein and the car are completely intact."

"Then where the hell are they?'

"The appropriate question is, when the hell are they? You see, Einstein has just become the world's first time traveler! I sent him into the future! One minute into the future to be exact. And at precisely 1:21 a.m. and zero seconds we shall catch up with him and the time machine."

"Wait a minute, wait a minute… Doc, are you telling me that you built a time machine out of a DeLorean?"

"The way I see it. If you're gonna build a time machine into a car why not do it with some style. Besides, the stainless steel construction made the flux dispersal-"

Doc's watch began to beep.

"Look out!"

Doc grabbed Marty and pulled him back away from where they were standing, but nothing happened.

"Doc?" Marty asked.

"Hmmm. That's peculiar." Doc said, confused.

"Where's the car, Doc?"

"It should have caught up with us twenty-seven seconds ago."

"Doc, what happened to Einstein!?"

"No need for concern. It's probably just a minor miscalibration of the time circuits. Marty, could you get me my notebook?... it should be in the tool box."

Marty walked over to the tool box laying next to Doc's truck and pulled out the notebook. He opened it to a page that was bookmarked and saw something called a Flux Capacitor.

"Flux Capacitor?" Marty asked.

"That's it!" Doc exclaimed.

"What the heck's a flux capacitor?"

"My latest invention! The thing that makes time travel possible! In this notebook, I've detailed the nearly three decade of scientific breakthroughs necessary to build a working time machine! If it ever fell into the wrong hands, the consequences could be catastrophic!"

"Um, Doc, shouldn't we get out of here before the Libyans show up?"

Suddenly dark clouds began to form overhead and lightning began to crackle through the sky. Doc looked shocked and could not say anything as he looked across the parking lot to the Twin Pines Mall sign which was disappearing from existence.

"Great Scott." Doc said. He began to walk toward where the sign used to be.

"Doc? What is it?" Marty asked.

"I've made a horrible mistake."

Suddenly, the notebook fell to the ground as Doc began to disappear.

"Doc! No!" Marty yelled as he tried to grab Doc only for his hand to pass through him.

Doc turned around and said, "I'm sorry Marty…" as he faded from existence.

"DOC! COME BACK! DOC!"


End file.
